Conventional computing devices typically include one to many conventional types of input/output (I/O) ports for communicating with connectable external devices such as mice, keyboards, wireless modems, thumb drives, hard drives, etc., as well as internal devices such as hard drives and SSD drives. Conventional computing devices typically further include subsystems for inputting and outputting audio and video streams such as music, videos, video chat and conferences, presentations, etc.
However, the specifications for these I/O and multimedia interfaces and subsystems typically do not provide for security functions such as authentication and verification. Meanwhile, there are a number of applications such as corporate video conferencing that would greatly benefit from efficient provision and management of security over such multimedia interfaces and subsystems.